


Out There

by ThisisVenereVeritas



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:05:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisisVenereVeritas/pseuds/ThisisVenereVeritas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doflavergo drabbles galore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeorginoschkaVincen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorginoschkaVincen/gifts).



It started off as playful teasing between friends. When congregating with so many male companions, it was only a matter of time before jokes about the body popped up, and with Vergo and Doflamingo being so close in age, they naturally found ways to compare and contrast the other without coming off as entirely humiliating. It was difficult being cruel when the offended shared so many similarities. Perhaps it was the lack of shame that lead to it becoming a more private occurrence. Without Trebol’s laughter, Diamante’s pointing, or Pica’s nervous fidgeting, the two were left with only the stares and smirks they cast at the other when comments were made.

Surprisingly enough Vergo started it by poking fun of Doflamingo’s built. At sixteen he had surpassed his captain with a more muscular figure, coupled with other developments. But he saw the way Doflamingo stretched and sprawled over the shared bed, saw the ribs, and remarked on how visible they were. Was it even him attacking Doflamingo? Neither recalled the comment being grievous or hurtful in nature. Vergo stated they were noticeable, that he could reach out and count each of them with hardly any effort.

Doflamingo fought back by pointing out Vergo’s uneven, messy stubble. Vergo hadn’t even noticed, bringing a hand to feel his face, staring at the way Doflamingo laughed and called it messy, surmising that it was most likely prickly and would probably bother anyone who attempted to get too close. His voice cracked between laughter, and even with the shades on Vergo could tell something was missing in Doflamingo’s statement, something unkind. If anything, it added a strange sense of confidence, and when it was his turn to privately taunt his captain he was at a crossroads.

He picked something that he would later admit of being a fan of: Doflamingo’s blond hair. It was long enough to grab and pull, to run his fingers through, or bury between the locks, and Vergo thought about all of this when he described it as being too long and soft looking for a boy. It was supposed to be an offense, but the ends of his mouth were rising, and Doflamingo flipped himself over, resting on his stomach and grinning at the way Vergo refused to make eye contact with him as he struggled to feminize him.

Doflamingo’s turn arrived, and he stared at Vergo for a few seconds, the silence building between them the closest thing to real pain they could give to one another. Finally, Doflamingo made the jump, and said that Vergo probably looked silly naked. He quickly added that it was only a guess, because he hadn’t seen Vergo in the nude for a while, and thus there was a lot of unknown he had to take into consideration. But he assumed he was right, and challenged Vergo to prove him otherwise before breaking in a light, nervous chuckle. The remark was, in every sense of the word, complete bullshit.

Vergo did an abysmal job trying to hide his developing blush as he lifted his head upward, forcing to look away as he clung to the buttons of his trousers. Even then he knew exactly why he undressed himself. Both did, and despite this fact struggled to pretend it was to prove the other wrong. Eager to get the strip over with, he yanked his bottoms down and kicked them of his legs, tripping over himself and stumbling closer to the bed as he did. The shirt came next, though by this point Doflamingo had happily accepted that he was wrong. He remained on his stomach, keeping one hand from lowering to ease a warm tickle, the other struggling to stay away from his mouth.

There was a noticeable difference in Vergo’s built, compared to Doflamingo’s. Vergo was slightly larger, and while there was a hint of envy in his stare, Doflamingo lavished the sight. He liked the visible muscles and the way each one complimented that messy scruff developing across Vergo’s jawline. His stare lowered, impressed with dark hairs that surrounded the navel, extending beyond and growing darker as his eyes continued down the trail. Vergo’s shoulder burned hot when he saw Doflamingo rest his eyes on him, his crooked grin and needy expression turning him on and making the lack of any clothes so much worse.

At the sight of his friend’s erection, Doflamingo broke into a lighthearted chuckle, quick to add that he found Vergo’s body to be very pleasing, saving him from going soft. Glad that he was already without a shirt, he crawled closer to the edge of the bed, positioning himself up right and letting Vergo catch the shades of pink spreading across his chest, neck and face.

Vergo held in a whine, feeling his penis stiffen and heat up to the point where it was nearly all he could think about, the only other thing on his mind was Doflamingo and the way his tongue played and wiped his lips.

“What are you thinking about?”

It was Vergo’s turn to push Doflamingo’s buttons. With the way his legs were spread, and his hand already hovering over the hem of his pants, it was clear that his next insult would have to involve the rest of Doflamingo’s hidden body. It was Doflamingo’s turn to shed what remained of his clothes and expose himself to Vergo.

And Doflamingo was on the bed, legs spread, and Vergo couldn’t get the warm ache out of his mind.

“Take off your pants.”

Doflamingo perked his head up. “Hmm?”

What excuses could he come up with? Hormones had the better of him, and he no longer felt the desire to watch Doflamingo produce exaggerated pouts. He just wanted him naked. Vergo wanted him helpless. He wanted his captain and future king underneath him. “Take them off, Doffy.” This time it sounded less like a suggestion.

Not used to being given orders, Doflamingo had to cover his mouth in order to hide his smirk. “That’s it?” he asked. “You nothing else to add on to that?”

Vergo shook his head.

He didn’t express it, but it was a little disappointing to see Vergo out of ideas, and so early in the game. Doflamingo stared at Vergo’s body, still eager to continue the odd foreplay under the guise of it being boyish jackassery, so long as he could garner some pleasure from his friend. Though Vergo had failed in keeping up with the entertainment, Doflamingo was willing to make the most of the situation. Vergo was still naked, still erect, and now was breathing heavy, under the influence of growing arousal.

“Well,” Doflamingo began, “I don’t remember when it was ok to order a captain around, so…no.” He saw the way Vergo shifted, head tilting to the side just a little, reminding him of some sad animal. Doflamingo wanted him to get closer, but couldn’t outright say it. They were supposed to be friends messing with each other.

Vergo sighed and took a step closer to the bed. “Don’t be like that.”

“Like what, Vergo?” Doflamingo asked while scooting further to the edge. Vergo frowned at his captain’s playful tease. Doflamingo lifted his leg up and rubbed his stretched out toes against Vergo’s shaking leg. Hairs rose and muscles tensed up, and Vergo shot his captain a near frightened stare. Doflamingo returned it, coming close to breaking his persona in favor of a frown or whine. He held it all in and only let the bridge of his shades begin to slide down his nose, the only indicator that something was wrong. “Like–”

Vergo’s hand grabbed his shoulder and pushed him down on the bed. Doflamingo lifted an arm up; his own hand pressed against Vergo’s chest to supply just enough pressure to give the impression of a struggle. He lifted his legs up, letting one lean inward and rub against Vego’s side, thinking the friction might add to the scene, and maybe one more shove and hushed complaint. He stared up, neck stretched and itching from Vergo’s chin rubbing against it. He blinked, opening his eyes and feeling heat beginning to radiate from them as Vergo kissed his jawline. Once he was sure he had fought long enough he brought a hand down to Vergo’s, grabbing and directing it to his pants. Their hands struggled and fought over the straps. Despite giving in, Vergo’s hand still held Doflamingo down. Eager for more, Doflamingo’s free hand reached down and felt the hot tip of Vergo’s penis.

With everything undone, and both willing to ease the ache building between them, Vergo grabbed Doflamingo’s pants and pulled them as far down as he could. Doflamingo wiggled, rubbed himself against Vergo’s moistening body, trying to help without actually giving himself away. They gave up once the pants reached the knees. Both were satisfied enough with the access they now had.

Doflamingo rolled on his side, taking Vergo with him as they reached for each other’s erections, Doflamingo applying hesitant touches to the head, while Vergo happily stroked his captain from the base up. The wonderful sensation of a warm hand pulling the foreskin, wrapping around the head of his cock with consistent pressure caused Doflamingo to moan out, jerking forward and dipping his head close to his friend’s. Vergo pulled Doflamingo in, grabbing a reddening leg and pulling the pants further down.

Feeling lightheaded, Doflamingo closed his eyes, concentrating on the prickle from Vergo’s facial hair rubbing against his cheek and lips. He tasted sweet and saltiness and opened his mouth, letting Vergo further their connection with deeper, passionate kisses. His chest was heaving, and his body was getting wet and hot. His hand shook as it played with Vergo’s shaft, stroking it and sliding down, getting an estimated measure before fear took over and stopped the counting.

Where did the fear come from? Doflamingo opened his eyes and stared at Vergo with crooked lenses. One eye saw the world through darkness, while the other saw things clearly. He was making out with his best friend. Vergo was a handsome boy with painfully attractive features, but he was his best friend. His best friend’s hair was a mess, his shoulders bright red and burning. His hands were shaking and all over Doflamingo’s erection, working it so well he almost wished he could forget and just rut and moan and spread his legs, taking Vergo and all the troubles with it. Even now, with Vergo catching on, Doflamingo still touched his friend, both hands now stroking and working up and down Vhis body, albeit with more childish hesitation.

Vergo saw the confusion in his friend’s eyes. The desire remained, and he wanted to have his precious captain all over him, wanted him inside and out, meshed together for as long as possible, but the look was contagious, and the feeling quickly became mutual. Something inside made him question his actions, and at that moment of doubt he stopped pleasuring his friend, stopping kissing him and pulling his lips with his teeth, and rubbing his face against Doflamingo’s. He licked his lips and tasted mixed saliva, and felt the doubt and guilt begin to rise.

Two boys sniffed, looking away from one another as saner parts of their minds took control, asking if this was such a good idea, if physical needs outweighed friendship and future goals. It was Doflamingo who saw the hurt break through Vergo, his slanted shades showing off a brown iris shaking and watering up. He readjusted himself, grabbing Vergo and pulling him close, cringing slightly at the brief feeling of their naked bodies reconnecting, genitals touching but without the wonderful feel accompanying it. Vergo flinched in his arms and was about to recoil away, but Doflamingo's arms wrapped around his frame, using minimal force and letting him know the burden wasn’t entirely on him.

Their breathing calmed down, and finally Vergo was able to return the embrace. They pretended they couldn’t feel the ache that wanted quenching, choosing to remind themselves of what they had, how precious that already was, and that it wasn’t worth the risk of losing. It grew quiet, and there were only the sounds of legs sliding across the sheets.

Somebody sniffed again. Doflamingo blinked again, and this time he was sure he caught something in Vergo’s eye. Doflamingo stared up at the ceiling, coming close to wishing for someone to knock on the door and interrupt them from all this intimacy. He wanted any of his friends to disrupt their confusion. He needed fear to distract him from the thought of making a huge mistake.

“What are we doing?” he heard his friend whisper.

With an accidental turn of the head, they were back to staring at one another.

“Trying _not_ to have sex,” he answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Doflamingo liked to play and control Vergo on occasion, but what he found more exciting was when the roles were switched around, when _he_ was the plaything. There was fun to be had when he twirled a finger and watched Vergo drop to his knees, helpless…but almost always eager to please. Not that there was anything wrong with a willing subject, but Doflamingo found that him being ordered around was far more delightful and satisfying.

“I’ve heard a great deal about you and your crew since I’ve arrived,” Vergo stated, his voice cold and lacking any emotion. Doflamingo watched as Vergo removed his coat and place it next to his. Vergo turned around, facing Doflamingo, and let his hand hover over the sea stone cuffs hanging from his belt. “Tell me your crimes, Joker.”

Doflamingo moved up to the edge of his bed, spreading his legs and showing off the shape of his erection pressing against the fabric of his brightly colored pants. Looking unimpressed, Vergo took a few steps forward, the sounds of his heels hitting the floor echoing in the otherwise quiet room and sending hot shivers up and down Doflamingo’s backside. 

“Joker,” he announced in a more threatening tone.

“Ah, right.” Doflamingo chuckled nervously as he watched Vergo grab the cuffs and lift them up, letting them dangle right in front of him. They were several inches away, but Doflamingo could already feel the ocean’s presences presiding over them, all over him, and felt weak. “Oh, where to begin? Hmmm, let me think for a moment, Vergo…”

A hand roughly grabbed him by the shoulder. Doflamingo winced as he felt Vergo’s haki enforced fingers pinch into his muscles. Doflamingo hissed out, shutting his eyes and stopping any tears from running down his hot face. It stung. It burned and ached and sent hot, white flashes up his spine. 

“That’s _sir_ to you,” he heard Vergo growl into his ear. “ _Pirate_.”

“Ah-ah right,” Doflamingo stammered, flashing a weak grin at Vergo. “My ah-nhnn-apologize, _sir_.”

Vergo sneered at him before releasing his grip on his captain. Doflamingo made sure to avoid the bed, choosing instead to fall on the floor, coming close to landing on all fours. He brought a hand to his shoulder, pulling his shirt down and staring at the developing bruise his former officer left behind.

He licked his lips as he rubbed the aching spot.

“Joker” Vergo bellowed. Doflamingo turned and stared up at his dear friend, eyelids fluttering to keep the tears in just a little bit longer. “Kneel,” Vergo ordered, a sadistic smirk spreading across his darkening face. 

Doflamingo bit down, nearly breaking the skin of his bottom lip as he held in his desperate, needy smile.

“Come over here and make me.”

The sea stone cuffs clinked in Vergo’s death grip.


	3. Chapter 3

"Enjoying your summer rolls?"

Vergo sat, legs crossed, fighting a grin between each bite as to not appear too messy. The cilantro, peppers and peanut sauce stung the corners of his mouth. The fresh cut vegetables sweetened with lemon juice refreshed him.

"They're tasty," he remarked, wiping his mouth before looking up at Doflamingo.

Doflamingo was hovering over him, looking starved and sweaty. Vergo thought to blame the weather, but they were sitting underneath a rather large umbrella, and if it was a problem Doflamingo only had to ask and they'd be seated somewhere cooler. He stared at Doflamingo's plate and the single bite he took from his roll before quitting, and thought it was a shame. The summer rolls were spicy, but he didn't think they were worth sweating over. He sniffed and glanced over at the rest of his meal, at the mint juleps that had were offered to him as a substitute from the usual burger and fries.

This was just like his captain. Doflamingo always made a point to spoil him whenever he visited. Vergo enjoyed the many tastes that Dressrosa had to offer, but these constant trips to fancy restaurants could be troublesome. He could excuse his public excursions with his captain as being nothing more than business, though with the way Doflamingo stared at him, hands cupping the sides of his face, smile friendly, made Vergo’s alibi questionable at best.

"We should go to the Green Bit later," he heard Doflamingo comment. "For some peace and quiet."

Vergo took another large bite of his roll, munching loudly while providing his captain an approving nod. They would cause less of a scene if the two of them were out of the social realm, and somewhere more secluded. Vergo loved these outings, but food could only do so much in entertainment. Right now he just wanted to be himself.

"A fantastic idea," he replied. "We'll be able to talk more casually once we're away from curious stares."

Doflamingo let out a soft chuckle before shaking his head. He reached for his drink and took the straw between his fingers. "Well," he began, "I wasn't thinking so much about us chatting."

Vergo watched his captain bring the straw to his lips, looking quite flushed as he sucked up a large amount of his drink from the glass. The wind blew and brought a delightful, soothing coolness than drenched Vergo enough for him to consider taking Doflamingo's half of the meal. He was still rather hungry, and judging by the dwindling amount of alcoholic beverage left in Doflamingo's glass, it felt safe to assume that he was not interested.

"Are you going to finish that?" Vergo asked, pointing at Doflamingo's summer roll.

Doflamingo's mouth opened. "Well, no," he admitted, looking surprised by his subordinate's inquiry. "You can have it, if you want." He set his glass down as Vergo reached for the roll. "God dammit."

Vergo was not prepared for the sudden outburst, and once he heard a hand slam on the table his character broke. "Doffy?"

"Sometimes I don't know..." Doflamingo sighed, bringing his hands up to cover his eyes. His fingers stretched outwards and rubbed his forehead. "What am I'm supposed to say to you?"

"What do you..." And then he caught sight of the pained blue eyes peeking through the gaps of Doflamingo's fingers. "Oh." Vergo frowned, embarrassed, and looked down at his own hand, sticky with sauce and bits of vegetables. "I'm sorry."

Doflamingo dropped his hands just to raise one up at Vergo. "No," he began, "don't..."

"I'm not very good at picking up on these things," Vergo continued. He wasn't good at picking up a lot of things. Doflamingo as anything but a leader, a captain, his king, never entered his mind. _Until now._ Vergo saw the way Doflamingo looked at him, thought of all the times he had given him that stare during his stay, all the trips and offerings, and was now forced to rethink and view it through an unfamiliar lens. “You know me. I can be clueless...even at the most obvious of times."  

Vergo worried his self-chastising wasn't having an affect on his captain, but then a small, albeit awkward, smile appeared on Doflamingo's face. "Yeah," he said. "I can tell."

"Flirting," Vergo commented. He ran a hand across his head before sighing at himself. "I'm not too quick about that either. Really though, I'm very flattered, _Doffy_." He smiled at his friend. "Again, I apologize for not picking up. You should...just tell me what you want, Doflamingo." He grabbed a napkin and quickly cleaned his hands of excess sauce before carefully taking Doflamingo's hands back in his. Well, not quite. Doflamingo's hand was just so big...and so sweaty and shaky, but not because of the weather. Vergo knew better than that now. "You know I'll never refuse you," he added on, smiling up at his king.

It was so strange to see Doflamingo looking at him with a nervous stare. It wasn't like the one he remembered seeing as a boy, or the one Doflamingo cast at him shortly after he was sent away to join the marines.

"Vergo?" Doflamingo said. Vergo was relieved that Doflamingo didn't sound terrified, or overly nervous. Some worry and fear of the unknown was to be expected, but Vergo was used to his captain approaching potential suitors with confidence and self-reliance.

"Yes, Doffy?" Vergo asked, leaning closer to Doflamingo. He was sure the two of them were causing a scene in the restaurant. Even without his uniform on, he was sure a few citizens must recognize him. Vergo didn't care. Maybe it was all the zest in the food, but he felt a strange surge of energy flowing through him that had him looking forward to whatever Doflamingo was going to say.

"I wanna fuck you senseless on the beach."


	4. Chapter 4

Vergo rubbed his thumbs over the bulb, first with caution, then again to privately measure the girth. It was smooth and made of glass, and compared to what Doflamingo naturally offered the toy was minuscule in size. Despite this very obvious fact Vergo was silent, trying to imagine what it might be like to wear such a device, and outside comfort of a closed bedroom door.

"How long would I be wearing this?"

"Just for the meal," Doflamingo answered. He was leaning by an open window, having a smoke, taking in slow drags and letting the fumes settle in his lungs before blowing out a long thin stream. He was quiet, blending in as part of the scenery and allowing Vergo all the time he needed to make a decision.  "A few hours at most," he added casually, as though his request were nothing out of the ordinary.

"A _few_ hours?" 

"We all got to start somewhere." He heard Doflamingo chuckle. "You'll see."  He walked over to a nearby table and rubbed his cigarette into the ashtray. "It'll feel good."

Vergo felt Doflamingo's presence above him. Without looking he raised the plug up, offering it to Doflamingo. "I'd hate to disappoint you."

" _Vergo_." He heard Doflamingo sigh. Vergo waited, but Doflamingo didn't take the toy from him. Instead, a large hand rested on his shoulder. "You're focusing too much on what might happen. You need to relax."

Was it a fear of damaging his own reputation? Getting caught? Was it shame arising from admitted curiosity? The thrill?

"I don't want anyone to know," he admitted, squeezing the plug till it went warm in his grasp.

"No one needs to know," Doflamingo said, pushing some weight on his shoulder. "Don't discount your acting capabilities."

Vergo stared at the toy.

Doflamingo laughed, taking a step back and relinquishing his weight from Vergo. "Imagine how much easier this will make prepping," he remarked.

Heat surfaced across Vergo's face, making it harder to observe Doflamingo making his way over to the washroom.  He listened and waited for the larger man to return, bottle in his hand. It would appear as though Doflamingo already made his decision for him, but Vergo knew better. He saw the excited grin on Doflamingo's face and could only guess the look on his to warrant such a smirk.  "What do I do?" he asked.

Doflamingo chuckled again. He approached Vergo, offering a hand to him before pulling him off from the bed. The bottle was shoved into his hand, and Vergo shivered when he suddenly felt a large hand slide down his back, not stopping until it reached the belt.

" _Relax_ ," Doflamingo ordered, voice noticeably lower, hand grabbing Vergo's rear. Unprepared and a bit too exited, Vergo squeezed both plug and bottle so hard that the muscles in his hands began to ache. "Just you...and me," Doflamingo growled.


	5. Chapter 5

After his excursion with Smoker and the marines Doflamingo ordered Baby 5 and Buffalo to search the lab's remains. With a lift of his fingers he tossed piles of rubble aside, and it didn't take long for someone to announce the discovery of an unearthed limb.

Doflamingo wasn't sure what to expect when Baby 5 approached him with a hand, Buffalo with a leg. But each was warm in his hands, and every time he was offered another he was more determined that there was still a chance. He never said a word, only accepted each severed portion of Vergo's body, reconnecting what pieces he could.

His patience eventually ran low, and Doflamingo began feeling through the broken concrete, picking through the remains as though he were a child again, until he finally found what he was looking for.

"Vergo," he whispered. He stared at the near complete body underneath him, breathing shallow and ragged. He was covered in bruises, several bones were broken, and his dominant arm was still missing.

"J-Joker?" Vergo coughed out.

Doflamingo dismissed Baby 5 and Buffalo. He sat crossed legged, his head low. "How are you fairing?"

Vergo smiled wearily at him. "I've had better days," he said. He turned his head and stared at the stump where his arm would be.

"If we're lucky Baby 5 or Buffalo will find the remaining pieces," Doflamingo commented, trying to sound as cheery as he could. "But with the sun going down–"

"I'm so sorry," Vergo muttered. He shut his eyes. "I've failed you."

Doflamingo grabbed Vergo by the chin. He watched Vergo wince in pain, but held firmly until he recovered. "Don't," he began. "I'll have none of that talk right now. So many things have gone awry, and there will be more to deal with in the near future. But now." Doflamingo let him go, only to then grab Vergo by the hand. "I almost lost you. My dear friend..."

"Doffy." Vergo squint his eyes, fighting to keep himself collected in front of his captain.

"Everything I said before still stands," Doflamingo said, struggling through every word. "And will even more after you help me face the Strawhats."

Monet was gone, and Caesar was under the Strawhat's control. He was going to make a huge announcement that would no doubt upset Kaido and every other member of the underworld. But he still had his family, he still had his friend, and even without the arm he knew he could rely on Vergo to get things under control. He still had him, the one and _true_ Corazon. He still had-

"Doffy, wake up."

Doflamingo's eyelids crinkled under the intense morning light. He twisted underneath his sheets before groaning out his reply to Trebol. "What?" he asked.

"It's morning, Doffy" Trebol announced. "News of you resigning from the Shichibukai has spread across the country. We need you to calm them down."

Doflamingo grabbed one of his pillows and turned his back to him. "Yes, give me a moment," he muttered. "I'll be out shortly. Until then, can you gather the others?"

"Of course, Doffy," Trebol answered.

He listened to Trebol take a few step back, towards the door. "Trebol?" he asked.

Doflamingo stared at the flowing curtains, feeling the warm air brush against his face, reminding him of gentle fingers running down his cheeks. "Any news on the Strawhat's movements?"


End file.
